


Late Nights

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: A blackout causes Licht to miss the finale of his favourite show. (LawLicht)
Relationships: Hyde | Lawless/Licht Jekylland Todoroki
Kudos: 13





	Late Nights

Licht was the most intriguing person Hyde knew. He liked how he became fixated on the strangest things and his quirks were endearing. Hyde sat on the hotel bed with Licht and they watched a television show together. He had been obsessed with the mystery and he would watch the new episodes as they were broadcast. He didn’t know why he insisted on watching the show on television when streaming would be more convenient with their busy lifestyle.

The channel was airing the season finale but Hyde was more interested in Licht’s reaction than the reveal of the killer. Hyde was almost tempted to throw the covers over his head in a childish prank. Instead, he took the ends of the blanket and draped them around his shoulders. It was fun to tease him but he would never ruin something he knew Licht loved.

“Oliver broke away from the others and he hasn’t returned yet. He must be the demon. I knew it was him from the very beginning.” His sharp blue eyes never left the screen even as they discussed the show. He was known for his large reactions but Hyde thought his more subtle responses were cute as well. Licht leaned forward slightly and tapped his fingers together in anticipation.

Then, the television screen shut off. The lights and other electronics quickly followed and the room became dark. Hyde quickly went to open the curtains to provide more light in the room. Even though it was night, the light from the city should be enough to brighten the room. He pulled aside the curtains and then cursed softly to himself. “It looks like our room isn’t the only place that lost power. I think the whole city is down.”

“What? But it’s the finale of _My Immortals_!” Licht carefully moved off the bed and held out his hands in front of him so he wouldn’t trip over anything. He made his way to the television and repeatedly pressed the power button. A part of him knew it was pointless but he wanted to try. “I need to see if I was right about Oliver.”

“We can catch a rerun of the episode tomorrow, Lichtan. It might be better to just head to bed now since we don’t know when the power will come back. If the power went out for the entire city, it was probably caused by something serious. It’ll take a while for it to be fixed.” Hyde didn’t want to see Licht disappointed but he had to be realistic with their situation.

“There will be spoilers everywhere online tomorrow. I want to watch it as it airs.” Licht scowled and continued to press the button stubbornly. He would likely break the television if he didn’t stop him so Hyde wrapped his arms around his waist. Gently, he pulled him away from the television and onto the bed. “What are you doing, Shit Rat?”

“Making sure our hotel bill doesn’t include property damage. Kranz will yell at us if we’re fined for destroying anything in this room.” Hyde reminded him. He laid on top of him so Licht couldn’t get up and try to turn on the television again. He didn’t want to put his full weight on him so he held himself above him slightly. “I’ll check if we can stream the final episode in the morning.”

“You wouldn’t understand, Shit Rat.” Licht sighed. He knew there was nothing either of them could do during a blackout. He leaned back against the pillow and his body relaxed in Hyde’s arms. The room was completely dark yet he was able to see his red eyes clearly. He reached up to brush his bangs from his face. “Do you remember the first time we found the show?”

“It was after your concert in Kanto. We skipped the afterparty and decided to hide in our hotel room. It was the only interesting thing on.” Hyde answered. He had a surprisingly good memory. The night would’ve been mundane for others but it was special for Licht. Since then, he would insist they watch the new episodes as they’re released.

“Watching a television show after school with friends and then discussing it with them the next day… That’s something most kids do but I’ve never experienced something like that before. I wanted to share that with you. You’re my boyfriend but it should still count.” He explained.

As a greedy angel, Licht had many dreams. His most important goal was to become a pianist to inspire people through his music. Unfortunately, there were others dreams he thought he would have to wait to accomplish. Licht dreamed of making friends and a whirlwind romance. He was far too busy with his career to spend time with friends, let alone make any. He couldn’t enjoy simple moments that others took for granted.

After he met Hyde, Licht was able to experience so much. The other Eves became his friends through their adventures and they made a lot of memories together. He reached up to wrap his arms around Hyde’s neck. Licht also found a love who accepted him as an angel. “I know you’ll say this is something stupid since we have streaming now.”

He didn’t answer him and he rolled off him instead of him. Licht heard Hyde rummage through their suitcase and he sat up to see what he was doing. Without light, he could only guess what Hyde intended to do with their suitcases. He felt the bed shift beneath him so he knew that Hyde had returned.

“We can’t watch the ending but I think you’re right that Oliver’s the killer. How do you think the others would discover the truth?” Hyde turned on the flashlight function on his phone and shone it over a notepad the hotel provided. He sketched a rough image of the character on the paper and added little horns on him. “Let’s make a storyboard of the finale together.”

“Is that supposed to be Oliver? He doesn’t have devil horns. His horns are invisible, like yours and other demons.” Licht chuckled and tousled Hyde’s hair. While the image he drew was far from good, he liked the idea. He leaned against his arm and then he took the pen from him. He drew a bunny next to the demon and said, “Mr. Bunny will be the one to catch him, of course.”


End file.
